Forum:Scope -- MSPA Wiki, or Hussie Wiki?
This is something that has been touched on before, but discussion between myself and TL6 on IRC has led me to conclude that this matter needs a more formal debate on the wider issue it implies. Put simply, the question previously was: :Given that we are the MSPA Wiki, not the Hussie Wiki, what coverage should we give to non-MSPA works? This thread is different. Now, the question is: :Should we, in fact, become the Hussie Wiki? This is not a proposition to be taken lightly. It would mean all of Hussie's works immediately fall under our scope and thus need to be covered to the same level as we aim for with MSPA. Naturally, it should go without saying that we would want a very very substantial consensus from as much of the community as possible before we even consider going for it. As a side note, even if we did become "Hussie Wiki", we don't have to change the name of the wiki, and I personally would say that we shouldn't change it. This is something that can be discussed in this thread, but it should not become a distraction from the main issue. Discuss! :Well one thing I can't help but point out on this issue is that Hussie basically founded a company which is itself heavily intertwined with MSPA, I mean look at Paradox Space the copyright notice for it is for What Pumpkin. Basically MSPA started as its own thing and now has become part of a greater whole. The wiki was founded at a point when that greater whole didn't exist, should it be held back by its founding or should it grow along with everything else? :And even then, we talk about trying to keep the scope of other works tied strictly to MSPA, but as things creep into places how can we properly explain certain things if we hold back? For example on the page I just linked, I provided a trivial reference between Homestuck and some other of Hussie's work, except the work isn't solely Hussie's, but that place is not the place to go explaining what that work is, but if you remove that explanation of what the work is, then people see the trivia and fail to grasp the relevance, thus would it be the wiki's responsibility to cover self-references? :I am probably wording this badly but I hope my point got across. - The Light6 (talk) 15:44, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :A very good point, Light. I was thinking just a category for non-MSPA stuff, but that wouldn't cover it... User:Per Ankh ED 17:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea to cover everything Hussie related here. I think a lot of people would love an easy reference for things related to AIDS, Humanimals, PXS and all that, including myself. - Blaperile 11:12, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, Whistles and Wizardy Herbert (both of which are referenced in Homestuck). Officially, I think the wiki should be "for MS Paint Adventures and related works" with "related works" including other stuff by Andrew Hussie (because he's the author of MS Paint Adventures) and official spinoffs and side projects such as the Homestuck albums, What Pumpkin, Paradox Space and the Homestuck adventure game (because they're official projects which grew out of MS Paint Adventures). -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 09:01, April 28, 2014 (UTC) "Votes" This discussion is not really a vote. However, we realise that people may not wish to contribute specific points to the discussion, and as such, post no comment, even though they have a view one way or the other. So that's what this section is for – if you have nothing in particular to add, but want to express your support for the proposal, just sign here – just type #~~~~ and it will automatically number it and put in your username (or IP, for anons). In fact, sign here even if you have contributed above, just for clarity. If you are opposed to the proposal, there's a section to sign for that too... but signatures in it will likely be ignored until we see some discussion that justifies them. Everyone seems to be in favour so far! Support #Sorceror Nobody (talk) 12:37, May 2, 2014 (UTC) #The Light6 (talk) 12:45, May 2, 2014 (UTC) #Rabbeseking (talk) 14:51, May 2, 2014 (UTC) #BlackholeWI (talk) 15:32, May 2, 2014 (UTC) # 18:02, May 2, 2014 (UTC) #' ' 08:09, May 3, 2014 (UTC) #Gordon Ecker (talk) 02:45, May 4, 2014 (UTC) #Per Ankh ED 04:57, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #Whohoohuwhu (talk) 02:27, May 6, 2014 (UTC) # 14:51, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Oppose In conclusion It's been a month and three days since this thread was started, a month and one day since the last comment, and 23 days since the last edit. And all who have spoken are in favour. So I'm going to propose that we make the change official on June 1st. If anyone has any lingering opposition they want to express, they have two more days